Superman (Netflix series)
Superman is an Netflix animated web series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Synopsis Upon of moving to Metropolis, young reporter Clark Kent became an superhero known as Superman where he start of saving the world from potential threats. Episodes See List of Superman (Netflix series) episodes. Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Sam Daly) - The main protagonist of the series, a young reporter who become one of the Earth's most greatest heroes. * Lois Lane (voiced by Janet Varney) - Clark's fellow co-worker/potential love interest and an award-winning reporter at the Daily Planet. * Jimmy Olsen (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - The Daily Planet's photographer who often hanging out with Clark and Lois and also see himself as "Superman's Pal". Supporting Characters * Perry White (voiced by Paul Eiding) - The head of the Daily Planet. * Cat Grant (voiced by Hynden Walch) - The gossip columnist of the Daily Planet who is rather known for being flirtatious. * Ron Troupe (voiced by Marcus Scribner) - One of the Daily Planet's most level-headed reporters who's known for his liberal political views. * Steve Lombard (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - The blowhard sports editor of the Daily Planet who share an romantic rivalry with Clark. * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Bob Joles) - Superman's adoptive father who help him of teaching him the beauty of Earth. * Martha Kent (voiced by Allison Janney) - Superman's adoptive loving mother. * Krypto the Superdog (voice effects by Frank Welker) - A Kryptonian dog who's Superman's pet dog. * Kara Zor-El/Kira Kent/Supergirl (voiced by Aimee Carrero) - Clark's cousin who was put on a rocket ship by her uncle and soon become one of Earth's heroes. * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by Tara Platt) - Metropolis' top police captain who have a natural view on Superman. * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - An engineer who was inspires by Superman's actions to become an armor-suited hero. * Natasha Irons (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - John's young upbeat, fun-loving and yet ditzy niece. * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by Charles Halford) - A Superman fanboy who's work as an unemployed sea captain and does truly respects Superman in many ways. Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor (voiced by Steven Weber) - Superman's arch-enemy who's the corrupt CEO of LexCorp who have a feared of extraterresatrials which their feared soon grow into hatred and seek to destroy and get rid of Superman. ** Mercy Graves (voiced by Kelly Hu) - Lex's personal limo driver and bodyguard. * General Zod-El (voiced by ) - ** Ursa '''(voiced by ) - ** '''Non (voiced by ) - * Vril Dox/Brainiac (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - * Rudy Jones/Parasite (voiced by ) - * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by ) - * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (voiced by ) - * Doomsday (voiced by ) - * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by ) - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by Julie Nathanson) - * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by ) - ** Morgan Edge (voiced by ) - ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by ) - ** Whisper A'Daire (voiced by ) - * Mongul (voiced by ) - * Lobo (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by ) - An electric-powered villainess who criticize Superman before gaining her powers. * Mr. Mxyzptlk (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - An 5th-dimensional bring who loves to play tricks on Superman and can only be defeated by saying his name backward. * Bizarro (also voiced by Sam Daly) - An opposite and bizarre, yet failed clone of Superman who have his powers but in backward and talk himself in the third person. Production Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Aniamtion Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV Shows based on comics